Sonic & Knuckles Numa Numa
by TailsSkywalker1977
Summary: Sonic and Knuckles are bored and decide to dance and sing along to Numa Numa in english, and along to the original version.


Sonic is in the living room of his home.  
Knuckles is with him.  
Sonic;(they are sitting on the couch) Whatcha wanna do, Knux?  
Knuckles;Not sure.  
Sonic;Why don't we sing the english Numa Numa song today.  
Knuckles;Yeah. (grabs a CD) Put this in.  
Sonic goes and puts it in.  
Knuckles pushes the couch and chairs away for room.  
Somewhere else in the house, Chris, Amy, Tails, and Cream are reading books together, unaware of the song downstairs.  
They stand next to each other as it starts.  
After a few mai-ya-hi's go off, they sing.  
Sonic;(singing, dancing) Hello, Salute, it's me your duke and i made something that's real to show you how i fee (speaks) Take it, Knuckles!  
Knuckles;(singing, dancing) Hello, hello it's me, Picasso i will paint my words of love with your name on every wall Sonic & Knuckles;When you leave my colors fade to gray ooh a ooha a ay, ooh ah ooh a ooh a ay every word of love i used to say now i paint it every day when you leave my colors fade to gray my little lover stay or all my colors fade away every word of love i used to say now i paint it every day Sonic;(takes over) I sold my strings, my songs, and dreams and i bought some paints to match the colors of my love Knuckles;(takes over) Hello, hello it's me again Picasso i will spray my words of love with your name on every wall Amy, Tails, & Cream come out, giggling at the sight.  
Sonic & Knuckles;When you leave my colors fade to gray ooh ah ooh ay ooh ah ooh ah ooh a ay every word of love i used to say now i paint it every day when you leave my colors fade to gray my little lover stay or all my colors fade away every word of love i used to say now i paint it every day A bunch of Mai-ya-hing goes and they sing the last words.  
Amy;(laughs) They're funny.  
Sonic & Knuckles;When you leave my colors fade to gray ooh ah ooh ah ay ooh ah ooh ah ooh ah ay every word of love i used to say now i paint it ever day when you leave my colors fade to gray my little lover stay or all my colors fade away every word of love i used to say now i paint it every day...  
They bow.  
Amy;(clapping) Yay! Good show, boys!  
Sonic;Huh?  
Knuckles;What?  
Tails;That was amazing, guys!  
Cream;Yeah!  
Chris;You guys are good!  
Sonic;(smiles) Thanks!  
Knuckles;(shakes Sonic's hand) We'll have to do this again sometime.  
Sonic;Sure, buddy. Anytime.

They next day, Sonic and Knuckles are sitting in the living room on the couch.  
Sonic;Whatcha wanna do, Knux?  
Knuckles;I don't know.  
Sonic;(smiles widely) Why don't we sing the original Numa Numa dance today? Knuckles;(smiles wide) Yeah! (grabs the CD) Put this in.  
He does and Knuckles pushes the funiture away.  
Upstairs, Amy, Tails, Cream, and Chris are reading new books.  
Sonic starts the music and they stand next to each other as it starts.  
After a bunch of mai-ya-hing, they sing.  
Sonic;(singing, dancing) Allo, Salut sunt eu un hadiuc si te rog iubirea mea primeste fericirea Knuckles;(singing, dancing) Allo, allo sutne eu Picasso ti-am dat beeo si sunt voinic dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic Sonic & Knuckle;Veri sa pleci dar nu ma nu ma iei, nu ma nu ma iei, nu ma nu ma nu ma iei, chipul tau si dragostea din tei mi-amintesc de ochii tai veri sa pleci dar nu ma nu ma iei, nu ma nu ma iei, nu ma nu ma nu ma iei, chipul tau si dragostea din tei mi-amintesc de ochii tai Sonic;(takes over)Te sun, Sa-ti spun ce simt acum allo iubirea mea stunt eu fericirea Knuckles;(takes over) Allo, allo sunt iarasi eu Picasso ti-am dat beep si sunt voinic dar a stii nu-ti cer nimic Sonic & Knuckles;Veri sa pleci dar nu ma nu ma iei, nu ma nu ma iei, nu ma nu ma nu ma iei, chipul tau si dragostea din tei mi-amintesc de ochii tai veri sa pleci dar nu ma nu ma iei, nu ma nu ma iei, nu ma nu ma nu ma iei, chipul tau si dragostea din tei mi-amintesc de ochii tai after a bunch of Mai-ya-hing, they sing the ending as Chris, Tails, Amy, and Cream see them, surprised and happy.  
Sonic & Knuckles;Veri sa pleci dar nu ma nu ma iei, nu ma nu ma iei, nu ma nu ma nu ma iei, chipul tau si dragostea din tei mi-amintesc de ochii tai veri sa pleci dar nu ma nu ma iei, nu ma nu ma iei, nu ma nu ma nu ma iei, chipul tau si dragostea din tei mi-aminstec de ochii tei...  
They bow.  
Chris & Amy;(clapping) Bravo, pals!  
Sonic;Huh?  
Knuckles;What?  
Tails;That was awsome! We're not kidding!  
Sonic;Thanks!  
Knuckles;Thanks, guys! (shakes hands with Sonic) We'll have to do it again something, Sonic.  
Sonic;Sure, Knux. Anytime.

THE END. 


End file.
